Thief and Detective Drabbles
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: On a full moon night, Kaito takes his favorite detective out for a walk
1. Moonlight Walks

**Thief and Detective Drabbles**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;)

Warning: AU, OOCness (I know I'm terrible), fem!Shinichi who's named Shinku

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent

A/N: so, along with a drabble collection for Hetalia, I wrote one more drabble collection for Detective Conan featuring Kaito and Shinku, who is fem!Shinichi. In some drabbles, however, Shinichi made an appearance as her twin

Anyway, enjoy... hopefully. This is a somewhat canon fic, but their relationship in this is established, and all characters are of the same age and in the same class

**Moonlight Walks**

"I never knew you have any romantic bone in your body," Shinku commented as she walked along the shore, watching as her bare feet left their prints on the sand, only to be washed off by the wave when it came next. The water felt cool against her feet, and it felt good.

"Should I be offended?" Kaito asked as he snorted and grinned. He was also walking barefooted along the shore, and he was holding onto both his and her sandals.

"I don't know. Should you?" Shinku asked back, holding onto Kaito's arm when the next wave crashed a bit harder onto her, making her nearly lose her balance.

"Tell me if I should," Kaito said softly and held the sandals with one hand while the other was slung around Shinku's shoulder. "You're such a closet romantic."

"And you never bothered to be a romantic," Shinku snorted as she let herself be pulled against Kaito's side. She looked up at the full moon, and smiled a little.

"I never knew you appreciate romance," Kaito said defensively. "To my defense, you spend your time reading textbooks or mystery novels. You said thank you curtly every time someone gives you chocolate or flowers. How should I know you like it?"

"And why do you take me out here?" Shinku asked curiously.

"Because it's too nice to pass up on," Kaito said with a grin. "Even if you don't like it, I would have dragged you along anyway, so I'm glad you do."

"You're a dork."

"You can try not being a jerk."

Shinku stuck her tongue out at him and looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Kaito said as he ruffled Shinku's hair. "Come on, we should head back before the others start wondering where we went."

"I want to stay here."

"You're going to catch a cold."

"And you're not?"

Kaito snorted, but smiled at her. They picked a spot further from the waves, and sat down there, staring up at the full moon and the stars.

"You better thank me for this," Kaito mumbled as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Shinku's body. He then pulled her down so that they were lying on the sand, and hugged her close.

"Thank you Kaito."

"You're welcome."

The next day, their classmates had panicked when they knew they were missing. Hakuba suggested looking at the beach because it was a full moon last night, and when they found them sleeping on the sand, curled up against each other, they could only shake their head and hope that Kaito is an idiot enough to not catch a cold.

Which Hakuba was sure he is.

**End**

So, how was it? :D if you enjoyed it, please do leave a review... tell me what you think of it. Also, if you're curious as to what else I have written (I currently have more than a hundred drabbles spanning many universes), I'll be glad to upload more of what I have written :D


	2. Symbol

**Thief and Detective Drabbles**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;)

Warning: AU, OOCness (I know I'm terrible), fem!Shinichi who's named Shinku

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent

A/N: back with me again :D since I have a lot of unpublished drabbles (which aren't all going up, of course. Some are better off not for public. In fact, the first twenty something drabbles aren't going to be uploaded), I'll try to upload a drabble a day. Hope you like it

This is an AU, set in the kingdom of Ryzen, and the set up is quite similar to Suikoden, what with the runes and all. Kaito is the phantom thief Kid, and is still after Pandora. Shinku is somewhat of an archeologist-cum-detective, I guess. There's only a couple of drabbles in this universe, and not much background info is present

**Symbol**

Shinku stared at the strange symbol in front of her and slowly traced it with her hand. She knew she had seen something similar to it, but she wasn't sure where.

"That's the Lunar Rune," a voice said, and Shinku turned around to see a man clad in all white—the phantom thief Kid, who everyone in Ryzen knew because he once stole an important gem from the palace, but he returned it not even twenty four hours later.

"Do you know of it?" Shinku asked as she pressed her back on the carving.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kid said as he jumped down and stood in front of Shinku. "Although, it seems like it's chosen you as its new host."

Shinku stared at Kid questioningly, but didn't get the chance to ask what he meant when the strange symbol behind her suddenly glowed bright and the light enveloped her. When it dimmed, she noticed that the carving was no longer there, and the symbol was transferred to the back of her right hand.

"What is—"

"It's the counterpart of my rune, see?" Kid asked as he took off his glove and showed the back of his left hand. There indeed was a similar rune to hers. "This is the Solar rune."

"I see. So that's where I've seen it before," Shinku commented. "So now what?"

"Apparently, they say the Lunar rune is cursed," Kid said easily. "You'll probably be killed if you wander off with the Lunar rune visible. However, if you stay by me, you won't be in problem."

"And why is that?" Shinku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the Solar rune cancels out the curse on the Lunar rune," Kid said with a teasing smirk. "Just like my crazy good luck cancels out your overly bad luck."

"I don't have bad luck," Shinku protested.

"Which is why you found the cursed rune," Kid said with a shrug. "No one has ever found this rune. Even I followed you here, because I knew you were bound to get lost in this ruins."

"I hate you."

"I know. I love you too."

"So I have to bear with your idiocy all the time?"

"Or you could become my partner in crime. Your call."

"I work for justice."

"I seek justice."

Shinku paused as she studied Kid's features, trying to tell if he was lying. He was dead serious, that much she knew, so she sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'm coming with you," Shinku said finally. "But if you get caught, I don't want to get stoned alongside you."

Kid laughed. "No worries. They're probably hesitant to kill you, and so won't kill me who has the rune to cancel out your rune's curse."

"Is there anyway to undo this curse?"

"Not telling~"

"Grr..."

**End**

If you do enjoy it, please leave a review :3 I'm a comment whore


	3. The Writing on the Wall

**Thief and Detective Drabbles**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;)

Warning: AU, OOCness (I know I'm terrible), fem!Shinichi who's named Shinku

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent

A/N: this is today's drabble. If you've noticed, these drabbles are quite short. That's because I limit them to one MS Word page per drabble, and no longer than that :D it helps me keep track of how many drabbles I've written

This is an AU, the set up is quite similar to Nico Robin from One Piece, in which she was on a quest to find out what happened during the four hundred years that were left blank in history

**The Writing on the Wall**

Kuroba Kaito was a renowned treasure hunter. He could outsmart any kind of trap left by the original owner of the treasures and wasn't afraid of curses, because they would be cancelled out by his crazy good luck. However, there was one thing that he couldn't do: read ancient letterings.

His old partner had quitted the job in favor of getting married with the woman of his dream, and so he was left to fend for himself. He had posted an ad looking for a historian or at least an ancient letterings interpreter to work with him because he couldn't do anything without their help, because he found codes everywhere he went, mostly in the form of writings on the wall.

His door was knocked upon one morning, and he excitedly went to answer the door. It was a young woman, probably around his age or younger. She had bright blue eyes, small, cute nose, and a pair of small, full lips. Her cheekbones were high and her hair was silky smooth.

The first thought that went through his mind was "Wow, I wouldn't mind working with her!".

"Yes, how may I help you?" Kaito asked once he had regained enough of his senses to actually speak and not just gape at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Kudou Shinku," the woman introduced herself and bowed. "I'm here in response to your ad. I've been wanting to go on a hunt myself, but I don't have anyone I could rely on. If you're worried I might steal the treasures away from you, don't. I'm only on a quest to fill the blank slate history had left. I wish to uncover even the darkest secrets this blank slate conceals."

"Oh, you're talking about that three hundred years period," Kaito remarked.

"Quite true. You are knowledgeable, after all," Shinku said. "It has been my dream to completely reveal what history had kept secret. My father started this work, and he had managed to uncover a hundred years' worth of history. However, he had quitted and become a writer instead, so I took the job and continued it."

"I see," Kaito said as he nodded thoughtfully. "That seems interesting. Well, I suppose we could help each other achieve our goals."

"What is your goal?" Shinku asked. "That is, if you don't mind me imposing."

"No worries," Kaito said with a grin. "My father died protecting a gem called Pandora. It was said to have the effect of giving the bearer immortality. I wish to look for it and destroy it so that no one would kill anyone else for it. It's such a stupid thing."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shinku said quickly. "I agree that it is quite stupid to believe in such things and kill another only for personal gain. After all, immortality can get quite boring after a while."

Kaito laughed. "I'm sure I'll enjoy working with you."

"I can say the same about you."

**End**

If you do enjoy it, please leave a review :3 I'm a comment whore


	4. Finally I Find You

**Thief and Detective Drabbles**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;)

Warning: AU, OOCness (I know I'm terrible), fem!Shinichi who's named Shinku

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent

A/N: this is today's drabble. I'm a bit sad to see so few reviews ;_; so if you do like it, please do leave a review :P

This is somewhat canon. As you may have remember, my canon fics involve most, if not all, characters in the same class (or at least school). Also, Shinku knows of Kaito's identity as Kaitou Kid, but only she does (this is applicable only to canon fics when they all are grown up)

**Finally I Find You**

Shinku was an independent child. She didn't like whining or bawling, and she rarely cried. Only when she was truly terrified would she do that, and it was rare for her to find something so horrifying it made her cry.

That was why when Kaito got word that Shinku was missing, he panicked. Knowing her, she wouldn't try screaming for help. She would probably try to get herself out, and would either succeed or get herself even more lost. Then, she would just sit down by herself and cry quietly.

"Ah, not good, not good," Kaito mumbled to himself. "Well, I'm going to look for her!"

"Kaito-kun," Aoko called as she pouted. "Would you come play with us?"

"I have something important to do," Kaito said quickly. "I will join you if I can later."

"Let the teachers look for her," Aoko complained. "You can't do much anyway. She'll be fine."

"No she won't," Kaito said coldly. "You don't know anything about her."

Aoko stared at him. "Do you like her?"

"What's with the sudden question?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"I don't know. You just seem so protective of her," Aoko complained, whining slightly. "I like you too, Kaito-kun. Why do you like her so much?"

"She never asks for anyone to help or protect her," Kaito said softly, a small smile on his face. "But she's just a regular girl. She needs someone to look out for her. No one knows she does, but I do. That's why I'll be the one to do it for her."

Aoko sighed. "There's no beating you, is there?"

"I don't know," Kaito said easily.

"Well then, your currently damsel-in-distress but usually warrior princess is waiting for you," Aoko said as she sighed defeatedly. "Don't make her wait too long."

Kaito laughed. "I'm glad you could see it my way."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Minutes later, Kaito found Shinku sitting under a tree, sleeping after she had cried herself to sleep. He smiled when he saw her, and woke her up.

"Yokatta, I finally found you," Kaito said as he helped Shinku sit up. "Don't get yourself lost again next time. You don't have the most excellent sense of direction, you know."

"Aa, I guess you're right," Shinku said as she smiled brightly at Kaito. "Thank you, Kaito-kun. I wouldn't know what to do if you don't come find me."

"I'll always be able to find you, won't I?" Kaito asked as he grinned. "Whenever I'm in doubt, I just need to look at this red thread around my pinky."

Shinku looked at Kaito's pinky finger, and saw nothing there. When the true meaning behind it dawned upon her, she blushed brightly to the tip of her ears.

"Kaito-kun!"

Kaito merely laughed.

**End**

If you do enjoy it, please leave a review :3 I'm a comment whore


End file.
